I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor and fluid pump assemblies and, in particular, to an intermediate bracket adapted to mount the pump assembly housing to the motor assembly housing having a motor shaft extending therefrom to drive the pump impeller.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid flow pumps have in the past generally comprised a pump assembly drivably connected to a motor assembly. Generally, both assemblies are disposed within separate housings in order to prevent the fluid from damaging the motor assembly. Oftentimes, both the housings are integrally joined with the motor shaft extending through a partition formed between the assemblies in order to drive the pump. However, with such a construction, upon failure of either the motor or the pump the entire assembly must be replaced. In order to minimize replacement costs, most modern assemblies include separable housings such that either the motor or pump can be independently repaired or replaced.
In order to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs for such pump and motor combinations, a partial motor design was developed to replace the conventional full motor. The full motor incorporates a fully enclosed housing and as such is capable of operating as a separate device. However, when combined in a motor and pump assembly, the full motor increases production costs by causing a duplication of parts, particularly in the housing structure. In contrast, the partial motor design eliminates the common interior wall between the motor assembly and the pump. In such a manner, similar housings may be utilized with different motors while final assembly can be deferred until the pump and motor are connected. Further cost reduction can be realized by utilizing a plastic bearing housing which forms, at least partially, the end wall of the motor housing while retaining the bearings which support the motor shaft. However, because of the direct connection between the motor and pump, upon failure of the motor the entire pump and motor assembly must be replaced even though the pump is in working order. Moreover, the pump and bracket of the partial motor cannot be connected to a full motor assembly because of the differing structures of the two designs.